


It is Where Your Heart Is

by victoriousscarf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fili and Kili show up for a line because I cannot not, Gen, There's sorta Thorin/Bilbo here, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gandalf has spent many years on Middle Earth but he still keeps hoping.</p><p>But he truly hoped that the hobbit would gives others the same courage he gave an old wizard and that a stubborn dwarf would learn that there were still more important things than honor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is Where Your Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meddalarksen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meddalarksen/gifts).



Gandalf could no longer place the reason he wanted to hit Thorin in the head with his staff the most.

His hatred of elves that blinded him to reality, his single minded purpose—however noble it may make the exiled King Under the Mountain—or his blindness to anything not placed underneath his nose and shaken a few times.

Some days Gandalf just felt tired, and not even the fire of Narya felt like enough. But when he felt like that he’d roll his shoulders, plant his staff more firmly on the ground and continue.

He paused next to Thorin, glancing down at the dwarf and seeing his eyes across the group, watching where a small hobbit was between Fili and Kili, eyes wide as he listened to whichever story the pair was concocting. Smiling, Ganalf felt his spirits revive somewhat and reconsidered Thorin’s expression.

“Not to become trite after my many years on Middle Earth, but you might want to consider where home really is,” Gandalf said, leaning against his staff and tilting slightly toward Thorin who studied him from under dark brows. “It is where your heart is,” the wizard added helpful when he got no reply. “Which you may want to spend some time considering.”

“My heart is with my stolen home,” Thorin replied, voice grave.

“No, that would be the heart of the mountain,” Gandalf shook his head, rolling his shoulder slightly. “Which is not actually your own heart.”

Eyes going back across the traveling band of dwarves, Thorin’s mouth twisted and he didn’t look happy anymore as he watched the hobbit and his nephews. “It will have to suffice,” he said instead, honor and duty binding him too tightly still and Gandalf tried not to sigh. He still had time to convince the stubborn dwarf otherwise. There were many leagues still between them and the Lonely Mountain, and Bilbo was far more charming and convincing than Gandalf would ever likely be.

He still just hoped that his meddling would be enough and that a war would not be fought on the slopes of the mountain if the dwarves reclaimed it. He hoped the dragon Smaug would not join with the dark lord, and he hoped for many things that he knew would never pass.

But he truly hoped that the hobbit would gives others the same courage he gave an old wizard and that a stubborn dwarf would learn that there were still more important things than honor.

Planting his staff in front of him, he stepped forward again and kept going. 

**Author's Note:**

> The last four pages of the Silmillarion gave me excessive Gandalf feels and I had a few lines of this written down in a note book and it just sorta meshed together.
> 
> I was trying to write something fluffy for Meadow, and it didn't work so you get Gandalf instead.


End file.
